


Lean On Truth Inside The Promise

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Luke and Calum meet at a party, or more accurately, avoiding a party
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Cake [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lean On Truth Inside The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one of the only ones I've written where it's assumed that they're not in the band together, so I hope this still makes some amount of sense.  
> Title from "RUNAWAY" by half•alive.

I was sitting on the floor against the bed in an empty room, slowly making my way through something that burned and warmed me, but failed to do anything else. I had escaped the party downstairs, but I could still feel it through the floor. 

“You’re Luke, right?” A guy was standing in the doorway. 

“Yeah. Do I know you?”

“Not yet. I’m Calum.”

“Hi there.”

"Can I join you?"

"Sure," I agreed, and I wasn't sure why but I didn't want him to leave yet. 

Calum sat down next to me on the floor, and I could feel his gaze on me without even turning to look. “I'm a little drunk, so before I embarrass myself, can I ask you a question?"

"Oh." My mind raced trying to figure out what he was going to ask, but I had no idea. "Yeah, ask."

"Are you straight, Luke?”

“Um,” I paused, unsure if I should be offended, embarrassed, or nothing. “Yes,” I finally answered, blushing furiously. 

“Are you sure?”

“I mean…”

“Ever kissed a guy?”

“No.”

Calum crawled over me, straddling me. My head was kind of foggy, and I remember putting my hands on his waist to steady him, and how he smiled at that, settling down in my lap. And I remember catching myself in the middle of a confused, blink of a thought about how hot he was. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered in my ear, low and rough. I felt the words running down my spine as his lips brushed my ear, my cheeks heating up at the intimacy of this moment even though he hadn’t even done it yet.

I almost nodded without thinking, my hands falling from his hips to reach up to his face. But I stopped, and I looked at him for a minute, letting myself think it through. “If you have to think about it that hard, then maybe that in itself needs some thought,” Calum suggested, watching my face as I tried to sort through my thoughts. 

“Maybe.”

“Take your time,” he murmured, his fingers dragging heavy across my shoulders, tracing little shapes into my shirt. 

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting myself absorb the feeling of his touch and the way his hips felt in my hands with him perched on top of me. 

“So, can I?” he asked again when I opened my eyes. 

I nodded this time and he slung his arms around my shoulders, rising up on his knees and leaning in, pressing his mouth to mine. At first, I felt nothing, and I had a moment of intense relief. Maybe I had just been psyching myself out and there was nothing going on. Then he slotted his fingers into my hair, tugged gently, sucked my lower lip into his mouth, and then pushed his tongue against mine and I felt heat burst in my stomach and flood out across my skin. It went on like that with his fingers running electrically against my scalp for long enough that there was no mistaking it. I was into this; I was into him and the way he felt under my hands, the gentle push of his hips, the soft fullness of his lips. I hadn’t been sure before, and it wasn’t quite the world ending realization I’d imagined, but I was definitely gay. I had never felt like this about a girl, and I was never going to. It was only when he stopped kissing me and started laughing that I realized I had been letting out little whines with every swipe of his tongue. 

“You’re very vocal.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit drunk.”

“No, I kind of like it.” His voice dropped a bit when he said it and chills ran down my spine. My appreciation of that apparently didn’t go unnoticed because he laughed again, almost bordering a giggle. He looked at me, just taking me in, his fingers still running through my hair. Then he kissed me again, one hand falling down to run his thumb softly against my jaw.

My hands wandered from the stabilizing hold on his hips down to cup the back of his thighs. I tugged him closer that way, pulling him down from his knees to be fully seated in my lap. He broke the kiss then, letting out a shaky double breath of a groan at the new contact. He didn’t move, he just let me pull at his hips, guiding him against me. He pushed his face into my neck, his lips pressing to my skin, and then the scrape of his teeth. 

“Fuck,” I let out, and Calum grinned against my neck. 

“I should go,” he whispered after a few minutes, panting and stilling his hips. 

“Why?” I whined. 

He pressed his lips to my cheek with a chuckle. “You’re incredibly beautiful, but I don’t plan on having sex with you on the floor of this random bedroom tonight.”

I smiled, shaking my head. “Just kiss me,” I wrapped my arms fully around his waist, lacing my fingers against the small of his back. 

“Luke, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You told me 20 minutes ago you thought you were straight.”

“Not what I’m thinking now,” I chuckled. 

Calum buried his fingers back in my hair, just taking me in again. I was all but purring at the contact and he kissed me again. I whined as he broke away, my hands sliding from his back to his hips to hold him there. “I should really go,” he whispered again. 

“Can I see you again?”

“If you don’t hate me tomorrow.”

“I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

“Tell me that tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
